Scared, My Little Dragon?
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn with minor Ladybug, one-shot. A birthday gift for my friend. It was summer break, and a certain dragon absolutely did not miss this golden opportunity to watch a movie with her lover. But, as everyone in Remnant knew - a night with a Yang meant a night with a pun(s) or a shenanigan(s). And Weiss definitely preferred the former. Post-relationship, please review.


**Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**

* * *

 **This one-shot is a piece I rushed for a really good friend of mine! Happy belated birthday, that friend! (You know who you are)**

 **Anyway, I'm so happy because I've been shipping Freezerburn since volume three, and we finally have** _ **one**_ **Freezerburn moment in RWBY!**

 **Of course, people call us shippers toxic, and maybe I am, I don't know (but at least I don't spread hate on other people's ship or try to shove my ship down people's throat). I think we all feel happy for various reasons during that hug scene between Weiss and Yang.**

 **Anyway, this is just a slice of life/comedy (I suck at writing comedy, I don't understand why when anyone requests/commissions a story, they always want comedy from me D:) so please don't put too much attention to the details. That being said, feel free to tell me how you think of this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This is not an AU; it's exactly the way it is in RWBY. Only the characters are dating. Post-relationship.**

 **NOTE: This story is a gift for my friend; it wasn't on the posting schedule, so I'll post this on Pa-treon, then the next day on FF, instead of the usual posting pattern.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, tumblr still coming soon. I don't freaking know how to use it.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Scared, My Little Dragon?**

The door to Team RWBY's dorm opened as four figures walked in one by one; Ruby was the first to step foot inside their room, mumbling about the unavailability of airships back home. It was already night, and the moon wasn't very friendly today, so it took her quite a while to find the light switch.

Beacon's summer break had just started, and apparently, because of the overwhelming amount of students who had already booked airship tickets to different places in advance, the Airship Force decided to cancel flights to Patch (only two people in the entire school wanted to go there anyway).

"I told you to book the tickets before summer break actually starts." Weiss was the second one to arrive, "That way they can arrange flights earlier so you might get a chance to fly back home. But you didn't want to listen."

Her partner just groaned in response.

Blake followed her tightly behind, yawning her way into the dorm. She just wanted to sleep after pulling a twenty-four hour book reading session (Ninjas of Love Volume three).

Yang was the last one to come in. The members of team RWBY then settled down; Ruby sat on Weiss' bed, which resulted a scowl from said heiress; Blake who just collapsed onto her bed and the Freezerburn who sat on their newly bought couch, located near the middle of the room facing the window.

"Ruby-"

"I'm too lazy to climb up to my own bed."

Weiss sighed.

"I know we can't go back to Patch." The blonde spoke, "But why are you two still here?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby shot up from Weiss' bed, "Weiss, can you fly us back home? You have private jets right? Pretty please?"

"Ah-pup-pup." The heiress raised her hand, stopping her partner from any further suggestion, "I'm not flying one. I don't want my father's men to have an excuse to come to me."

"But-"

"They can't be here." She interrupted, "Not before the Vytal Festival. I need to concentrate."

"Oh...sorry, Weiss."

"It's fine."

"What about Blake?" Yang turned to face the collapsed Faunus - and it turned out that she had already fallen asleep.

"She said her house is too far away." Ruby answered her sister. However, she didn't tell her about the real reason Blake didn't want to go back home - during one of their dates, the Faunus had actually told Little Red about her fight with her parents, and how she was too embarrassed to see them again. She would have to, eventually, but not when she still had no courage to do so.

"Oh."

"Well…" The brunette stood up and headed towards the bathroom, "I think I'm going to bed too."

Once the door to their bathroom closed, Yang took this opportunity and turned to Weiss, pecking the latter's cheek.

"Yang!" The heiress yelled silently.

It was no secret that they were dating; they just didn't want to publicly display too much affection - well, it wasn't like the blonde didn't want to show off her being together with the prettiest girl in Remnant; she just wanted to protect Weiss. And they had an agreement to not do mushy stuff in front of their teammates too.

"Hey." Yang whispered, "Wanna go on a date tomorrow?"

Weiss blushed, "I want to..."

"But?" The blonde put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, "It's okay if you're busy. I can stay with you whatever you do."

"It's not that…" A pause, "If we go out...Ruby is going to suggest a double date…"

"Oh." Yang chuckled, "I get it, you want to spend some time with me alone."

"...don't get chicky."

"Alright." The blonde kissed her forehead, "Leave this to me."

"What do you plan to do?" Weiss rested her head on her lover's broad shoulder.

"You'll see." Yang smiled.

 _Weiss is so different when we're alone._

"Just don't cause any trouble."

"I won't. I promise."

The bathroom door opened all of a sudden, startling the both of them. They quickly recovered to their original position as Ruby climbed up to her own bed, yawning really loudly.

Weiss stood up, also getting ready to sleep; as she was about the enter the bathroom, she saw Yang mouthing 'see you tomorrow' to her and she nodded back as an affirmation.

"Good night, princess." The blonde whispered, lips curving upwards at the thought of their secret date tomorrow.

#

"Have fun, guys!" Yang waved to the Ladybugs.

"We will!" Ruby was bursting with excitement as she waved back to her sister. They were boarding a bus to the largest hotel in Vale, which a two-day weapon exhibition would be held. Blake gave Yang a thumbs-up before following her date onto the blue-colored vehicle.

As said bus disappeared from their sight, Weiss turned to Yang and stared at her with questioning eyes.

"Well, all it took was a memo and two cans of tuna." She shrugged, "They'll stay overnight instead of going twice, and we'll have some time to ourselves. Win-win!"

"You sly little dragon." The heiress smiled.

"You really act different when we're alone, princess." Yang accidentally said her thoughts out loud. She gasped and covered her mouth immediately while mentally preparing for a scolding from her girlfriend.

But what she did not expect was the girl's response; the normal Weiss would've karate-chopped her head out of embarrassment, while the heiress now just blushed slightly as she looked another way.

"...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"But…"

"You're right." Weiss interrupted her, "I do act differently when I'm with you. Is that a bad thing?"

"What? No!" Yang shouted, "It's the best thing ever!"

"..."

"I mean…" The dragon's cheeks turned slightly pink too, "I get to see a side of you that's...not open up to anyone…"

"That's because I feel safe enough." The heiress turned around and started walking back to their dorm.

"My presence makes you feel safe eh." Yang followed the girl while grinning, "You're not the first one to say that."

"Don't get too cocky." Weiss replied, then proceeded to ask her girlfriend, "So, I've entrusted you with the planning for our date. What have you come up with?"

"Why do you think I suggest buying a couch?"

"Huh?"

#

All the curtains in Team RWBY's dorm was pulled down, blocking all sources of light from entering the room; the tables, chairs and bed were rearranged by a certain dragon so that it would be more spacey for the both of them. Bags of popcorn and two large cups of soda were seen on a box that now served as a coffee table.

"You thought this over, didn't you?" Weiss said as she sat down on the couch in the middle of their dorm.

"Just thought it'd be good for team building exercise." Yang shrugged as she took a seat right beside the heiress, "We can watch movies together as a team. Or...now...as a couple."

"Were you always this smooth?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Not before we started dating." The blonde chuckled. She could still remember her confession two months ago; it was done right in front of Ruby and Blake because Yang, being the dork that she was, screwed the timing up really badly. It was lucky of her that the princess said yes on the spot.

"Anyway, what are we watching?"

"I was thinking horror."

"What? It's a date you muscle woman!" Weiss half-yelled, "Shouldn't we be watching something romantic?"

"But horror movies are thrilling!"

"Not everyone is a thrill-seeker like you!"

"Don't you think everyone should try new things once in awhile?!"

"Not in a situation like this!"

After a round of argument, both of them had decided to compromise and look for a movie that suit both genres. There was a lot of them on the movie list, and it took them quite a long time before deciding which one to choose; aside from bad summaries and plots, Weiss' picky nature really stood in the way.

This trait of her girlfriend usually annoyed Yang, as she was the exact opposite of that, but it also made her really happy when she approached it in a different perspective.

Out of all the excellent and beautiful people in Remnant, Weiss Schnee had agreed to date her - daughter of a school teacher that lived an average life in the woods who had nothing valuable to offer. What made her say yes that day?

"Yang, are you listening?" Her girlfriend's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Y-yeah, this one's alright." She answered.

"Clearly you weren't." Weiss scowled, "But fine, we'll go with this one."

A petite girl appeared on the screen as the heiress selected a movie named 'Ghost Hunt'. It was a slowburn film series with the male main character, Naru being a paranormal detective, solving tough cases. There were four cases and a bonus, so a total of nine hours for the Freezerburn to marathon through. The first movie showed Naru investigating a suspicious activity in an abandoned school building with his assistant, Lin; he then got interrupted by the female main character, Mai.

She somehow made his assistant injured his arm, so he was unable to continue his investigation. He then made her his assistant to help carry out the process; later it turned out that the girl had some mysterious power herself.

There were a few cases before a really scary one - a case of a dead man who was obsessed with immortality, named the 'case of Urado'. The two main characters also started to develop romance as time passed.

Yang gulped as a creepy music kicked in when the gang that Naru lead was walking around the huge mansion trying to search for clues. She peeked at Weiss who didn't let out a single voice during the entire time; she was sitting very close to Yang and was hugging a Beowolf pillow really tightly. The brawler was secretly relieved that they went to the bathroom before this case, because they wouldn't be able to go alone after being traumatized by it.

Despite feeling really afraid, the blonde somehow managed to remain calm on the outside, unlike the heiress who was shaking in fear. A naughty thought occurred and she smirked before carrying it out.

As Mai, the female main character opened the shower curtain, Yang shouted really loudly to scare the heiress.

And as expected, Weiss screamed and jumped right into her arms, icy blue orbs watery.

"Bwahahahaha!" The blonde hugged her girlfriend tight and laughed at her reaction.

" _Yang Xiao Long!_ " The heiress was burning in anger and embarrassment as she pinched the dragon's cheek, "You are _so dead!_ "

"Oh really?" Yang said smugly, "How are you going to make me dead? You hands are shaking."

"Grr…" Weiss growled, then took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing the movie, "Hmph."

"Aw, I was just kidding, princess~ don't be angwy~"

The heiress just ignored her as an intense music started playing - the gang was trying to escape the mansion. It caught her attention fully and soon she had forgotten about the little dragon's prank.

Naru had finally started to show some emotion after the last case, and Mai was genuinely happy to see that he wasn't holding it all by himself anymore. It was a bittersweet story and had moved Weiss' heart.

The movie ended shortly after a confession, and the both of them stretched after hours of sitting on the couch.

"That was good." Yang said. She wasn't really interested in the character development, but rather the thrill, so she didn't focus on the romance part.

"Yeah. He's finally opened up to her." Weiss got up and wanted to go to the kitchen to refill the emptied soda cups.

"Wait." Yang grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving, "I really love you, Weiss."

The heiress blushed instantly upon hearing the sudden confession. However, she couldn't see her girlfriend's expression due to her golden bangs covering her face.

"I've been crushing on you since a very long time ago." She continued, "I was so scared when I confessed to you on that day. I screwed up. I made a mistake. And then I thought, what if she rejects me? Can I really continue living in this world without this beautiful creature by my side?"

"Yang…"

"But I knew I had to do it...because I really want to spend the rest of my life with this person…"

"Yang-"

"I don't care if she rejects me. As long as she's happy...and I got my feelings through…"

"Yang, you're scared, aren't you?"

"..."

"...I'm going to get the soda."

"Wait!"

"I'm thirsty."

"Please don't leave." The grip on her hand tightened.

"Oh?" Weiss smile sadistically, "You're _really_ scared, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!" Yang lifted her head and laughed awkwardly, "C'mon Weiss, I spill my heart out and this is what you give me?"

"You're really scared alright."

"Weiss-"

"There's a saying that there are two types of people - one who feels really scared when they were watching the movie, then the other who feels it during _and_ after the movie."

"Weiss honey-"

The heiress suddenly remembered the dragon's prank just now, so she continued, "There's also another saying that if you make another person more scared than you, you'll feel braver even if you're also scared as heck."

"Ahaha, there's no such thing, Weiss."

"Scared, my little dragon?" The ice queen smirked evilly.

"What are you talking about? I'm _not scared. I'm not scared._ " She repeated it twice.

Weiss proceeded to leave and Yang held the former's hand even firmer.

"If you want me to stay, just say it."

"I need you to stay by my side."

"And why is that?"

"...Because I love you."

"Admit that you're scared, then apologize. Perhaps I'll change my mind."

"Never!"

Weiss pressed a part of Yang's palm that made her scream in pain as she released her grip (pressing a certain part is really painful). She then took another step away from the shivering dragon.

" _No wait! I'm sorry!"_

"Bow before the mighty Weiss." The heiress crossed her arms, having a smug grin on her face.

"That's a little over-"

"I'm leaving."

"I'msorrypleasedon'tleavemealone." Yang apologized really fast.

"I'm tempted to stay here, but someone freaking _pranked_ me during the climax scene of the Urado case."

"That-"

"Bye."

" _Weiss!_ "

"Ack!"

The blonde leaped forward and tackled Weiss, causing the both of them to fall onto the ground. Yang was on top of her girlfriend with her face buried in her chest while the latter groaned in pain.

They were lucky the Ladybug couple weren't in the dorm - or coming back to the dorm today. There was no way they could get away with a pose this awkward.

"Really, Yang?"

"...I'm really scared." Yang's voice was wavered.

"I was just messing with you."

"Huh?"

"...You could've just followed me to the kitchen."

"... _Ah!_ "

 **#**

 **This story was inspired by a scene in Dengeki Daisy, for those of you who think it looks really familiar.**

 **And 'Ghost Hunt' is an anime series, not movies. I rarely watch movie and when I do, it's always not horror, so my knowledge of horror movies is really limited. Hence the reason I picked this anime series and made it into a movie in my story. I actually watched Ghost Hunt, lol. I edited it a bit to fit in the story.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this story to the end. I feel like I lost a bit of Weiss' character in this story, but I do like the setting of Weiss acting differently in front of Yang. Like the whole "Only you can see this side of me" thing.**

 **I wanted to put in a more perverted ending for this story, but I want it to remain the rating, as well as not to taint my innocent friend's mind. Hehe.**

 **Also, Yang is so dumb isn't she. I mean she could've, from the very beginning of her 'confession', just walk to the kitchen with her girlfriend instead of being humiliated by her. (Maybe she has this kind of fetish, IDK)But she's also scared af at that time, so her brain probably wasn't functioning that well.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please consider leaving a review because reviews help me improve! If you're too shy to do so, feel free to inbox me on Pa-treon, FF, or over FB. I reply to every single reply-able review. Thank you.**

 **Pa-treon: The Tanker, FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, tumblr: read my A/N up there you lazy butt.**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddies:**

 **Pearl Darkness, Kyle Johnson.**


End file.
